Moon Rats
by aliqueen16
Summary: Who is the Davenport sister? What will happen when a human, bionics and supernaturals have to work together? Happy early birthday, Brentinator!


This fic is a bday present for the one and only Brentinator! We've had such a blast this past year getting to know each other, helping each other, supporting each other, collaborating and RPing. Thanks for everything! !

Chase's pov

Adam and Bree were training and I was starting next year's homework when Mr. Davenport came down to the lab. I had already trained with the simulator, sweat glistening off my muscles I'd newly acquired, motivated by the idea of being able to withstand Bionic Brother Toss.

We all stopped what we were doing at the new arrival. He spoke

"There's a mission here in California." I thought I saw a few tears in his eyes as he went on " In Beacon Hills."

Bree frowned

"Why do you look like you're about to cry? And please don't say it's because of your awesomeness again. "

It turned out to be something way worse; as he revealed he had a sister named Claudia who settled with her husband and son in Beacon Hills, had a son, and was diagnosed with dementia when he was two. By the time he was ten, she had died. We expressed our condolences, but he quickly went back into mission mode.

He went on to explain how Giselle, Marcus and Sebastian had teamed up with the Beacon Hills supernatural villains, werewolves Peter Hale and The Desert Wolf, explaining our help would be needed to deal with the bionic villains, as well as with Giselle.

Getting into Mission Leader mode, I asked

"Who's our contact? "

He replied, while sending the coordinates to Bree's chip

" Either Scott McCall, the Alpha; or Stiles Stillinski, his best friend. Stiles is the only human in the pack, "

He then told us about Lydia, the banshee and Maila, the werecoyote. Stiles and Lydia were a couple. He also told us that Stiles 's father, Sheriff Noah Stillinski, knew nothing about the supernatural, though his son was part of the pack. Stiles is more of the strategist, and he and his father are most likely to be the main targets, and the easiest. Keep them safe. "

Eyebrow raised, I asked

" What about his mother? Is she in danger as well? "

He sighed, then replied

" Claudia Stillinski died of dementia. She was diagnosed when Stiles was two, and died when he was ten."

Bree and I caught on to the fact that Stiles was our cousin, Claudia being Douglas and Mr. Davenport's sister, but Adam, as per usual, was clueless

" Just like your sister! They could be twins! Twins are two people, right? "

Bree lost her patience

"ADAM! Claudia, Stiles's mother, is Mr. Davenport's sister. Stiles is our cousin! "

He nodded, then spoke

"You never answered if twins are two or not. .."

We didn't bother to reply, instead supersped away, Adam and I holding on to Bree.

Once we arrived, we quickly found theMcCall Pack, reuniting with our uncle and cousin. Stiles and I discovered we had lots of things in common, especially being the strategists of our respective groups.

It didn't take long for our enemies to entice us to head to war, and Stiles smirked at his leader and best friend

"Are you sure I should go? After all, I'm just an Itty bitty human. .."

Scott playfully rolled his eyes and spoke

"Just go, Mieczyslaw. "

He then turned to us, seeing our shocked faces, and shrugged

" I go by Stiles for a reason. "

Scott's pov

We thought the war would be easy, especially now that we had bionics to fight the bionic villains, but in the end they managed to knock us out. Beautiful Bree and I were the first to wake up and to notice something very, VERY bad. We yelled in unison, waking the others in the process

"They took off with Chase and Stiles! "

Chase's pov

When I woke up, Stiles and I were tied down on a table, our enemies all around us. Giselle came over and cut my neck open, making me scream. LOUDLY. She then took out my chip, setting it on a table. Now Bree and Adam couldn't track my chip, due to Giselle deactivating the GPS locator. I couldn't activate Spike either.

Then Sebastian and Marcus started beating me up, same with Peter, the Desert Wolf clawing my poor cousin. What now?

Scott's pov

This was a terrible situation, and I did my best to comfort Lydia, Adam, my now girlfriend Bree and the rest of my pack, while worrying about mybest friend. Bree informed she wasn't being able to track Chase's chip, and I spoke

"Let me try to pick up Stiles 's scent."

Luckily, that worked, and we got there as quick as possible, with medical help for the boys from Deaton, with Mr. Davenport instructing him on how to put the chip back in Chase's neck. The others battled our foes with twice the force this time, and we took them down; inprisoning them for life and destroying Marcus, along with removing Sebastian's chip.

Beacon Hills was now free from villains, and my Mom and Stiles's dad got transferred to the mainland next to the island; and the Pack teamed up with the bionics; ready for the next chapter in our lives.


End file.
